Held for Ransom
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After Bikke's crew was slaughtered by Drusus and his party, the pirate wants revenge. He kidnaps Drusus' lover, Keme, and used the Thief as a hostage to make the party give up their Crystals and Sarah's lute. Will Drusus give them up in order to save his boyfriend? OC x OC, slash, bondage.


**Title: Held for Ransom**

 **Fandom: Final Fantasy I**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: After Bikke's crew was slaughtered by Drusus and his party, the pirate wants revenge. He kidnaps Drusus' lover, Keme, and used the Thief as a hostage to make the party give up their Crystals and Sarah's lute. Will Drusus give them up in order to save his boyfriend? OC x OC, slash, bondage.**

 **Pairings: OC x OC (Drusus (Monk) x Keme (Thief)**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Another bondage story! Whoo, I'm on a roll with these, ha ha ha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the FF1 fandom. I only own Drusus, Keme, Veles, and Taika.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Held for Ransom**

Provoka had been boisterous lately, after the pirate incident. The people that lived there walked around the area, trying to make life like it was before the pirates came along. Life returned to normal in this small town.

Keme the Thief ran through the crowd, holding some Gil in his hand. Today, he was tasked by the party to get new weapons and supplies for them. Drusus insisted that Keme should let the Monk come with him, but Keme refused, saying that he'd be fine.

Keme grinned in excitement as he found the store he was looking for. A young woman was standing outside of the shop, looking around the area, and she didn't notice Keme approaching her.

"Hey there," Keme greeted.

The woman jumped and screamed. "HELP! PIRATE!"

Keme staggered back with wide eyes due to the woman's sudden outburst. "Whoa, calm down, lady. I'm not a pirate."

The woman turned to face Keme and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh…you're one of the people who stopped the pirates a while ago!"

Keme smirked at her and straightened, puffing out his chest with pride. "Yup! That's me!"

The woman was frantic, looking around the area with fear in her eyes. "Please help me! The leader of the pirates are back, and he's been robbing me and other stores!"

Keme's eyes grew wider. "What? That stupid pirate's back?" He sighed and continued. "Greaaaat. And I thought that getting food and weapons would be easy."

The woman stared at him, tears springing from her eyes.

"Hey," Keme spoke with a smile. "Don't cry, lady. I'll stop the pirate."

The woman gasped and she shook his hand excitedly. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she cried. "Please stop him!"

"All right," Keme nodded with a friendly smile. "Just leave it to me!" With that, he rushed through the crowd again.

* * *

If the town was currently occupied by pirates, the alleyways were where they could usually be found. Oddly enough, when Keme stepped into their usual haunt, there were none to be seen.

Keme looked around, his knife out and ready. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, sea scum…" Keme whispered, glancing around the area.

 _Where_ are _they?_ he thought.

Shaking his head, Keme continued walking through the alleyway when he heard something falling.

He turned, his knife raised. In front of him, a trash can was on the ground, its contents spilled onto the ground in front of it.

Sighing in relief, he turned to continue on, only to hear a shout behind him.

Keme turned again, and just in time too. The bright flash of an approaching blade caught his eye, and reflexively, he lifted his weapon and blocked the sword with his knife. The Thief looked up to see Bikke, the leader of the pirates that had invaded before.

"You!" Keme yelled, trying to push the sword away from him, but their strength was evenly matched.

Bikke smirked. "Surprised that I'm back?" he mocked.

A sudden surge of strength rushed through Keme, and he pushed the sword away from him. He jumped up to stab Bikke, but the pirate sidestepped out of the way.

Bikke chuckled. "Y've gotten stron'er than before, thief," he spoke in intimidating whispers.

Keme growled, and with a yell, rushed forward to strike Bikke again. Unfortunately, Bikke dodged and before Keme knew it, the pirate captain used the hilt of his sword to hit Keme on the head. Keme yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Bikke chortled loudly, a sneer on his face. "Heh, yer weaker than I thought!" he mocked as he picked up the Thief. "Now to 'et my sweet revenge…"

With that, he took Keme away.

* * *

The Thief groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

"Wh-What the hell happened?" he wondered.

When his vision cleared, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the area around him. Rocks protruded from the walls and ceiling, tipping Keme off that he was in a cave. He could also hear the sound of dripping water echoing throughout the cave.

When he tried to rub his head, he realized that he couldn't move his arms.

"Huh?!" he gasped.

Coarse, rough ropes bound his arms, which were wrapped around what felt like a skinny, tall rock that stuck out from the ground. More rope was looped around his chest, making breathing difficult since it was pressed up against the hard surface. Even _more_ rope was tied around his legs, which were straddling the rock, making movement nearly impossible.

"What the hell?!" Keme yelled. Realizing that he was a prisoner, he tried to break free from the ropes. However, they were tied so tightly that he could barely move a muscle.

"I see yer awake, boy…"

Keme heard a voice, and he turned to see Bikke approaching him, a sneer on his face.

"You!" Keme growled.

Bikke chuckled. "Of course me. Who else?"

"Let me go! NOW!" Keme yelled, struggling against the ropes again.

Bikke smirked at his captive struggling, enjoying how helpless Keme was.

"Don't even try, boy," he threatened. "You won't be able to escape from those ropes."

Keme however, did not listen as he continued to struggle. He glared at the pirate. "What do you want with me?!" he shouted.

Bikke chuckled. "Oh, revenge, dear boy," he spoke with a smirk. "And…" He pulled out the red Crystal that had been in Keme's pocket.

Keme's eyes widened, a gasp escaping from his mouth. "My Crystal!" he cried.

"That's right…" Bikke laughed. "I've also seen that your friends have the same Crystals…and I heard there's a lute that they possess that could open some portal."

Keme's eyes grew even wider, realizing that he was being held for ransom. _Drus…_

"Don't involve them in this!" Keme yelled, struggling against his bonds.

Bikke shook his head in amusement. "Oh, they're involved all right…"

He pulled out a large crystal ball, and he waved his hand around it.

* * *

Drusus the Monk paced back and forth in the field, realizing that his lover, Keme, hadn't come back from his errand. Worry and frustration began to build up inside him, and he growled, "Dammit Keme! Where are you?! You're making me worried!"

"Calm down."

Drusus turned to face Veles the Red Mage. "But Veles, he's taking a long time to get just food and weapons!"

"Perhaps he got lost?" Veles theorized.

Drusus shook his head. "That town is small; I highly doubt he'll end up getting lost."

Veles sighed. "So you're just going to go find him?"

Drusus nodded. "Yes! I'm worried; what if something happened?"

Taika the White Mage turned to see what was going on, and she spoke up in a quiet voice. "P-Perhaps the store was closed and he was finding another place to buy the supplies?"

Drusus shook his head. "I doubt it." Drusus then grabbed his bag and placed it on his back. "I'll find him."

"No," Veles shook his head. "You're not going alone. Taika and I will follow."

"Are you sure?"

Veles nodded. "Yes."

Taika also nodded.

"Then let's get going." Drusus said.

* * *

The party walked down the streets of Provoka, searching for the Thief. The sun was beginning to set now, which meant that the townspeople were inside their homes, leaving the streets empty.

However, despite this, they couldn't find Keme anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" Drusus muttered, his words tainted with worry.

Veles looked around, also not seeing the Thief. "I do not see him anywhere either."

When the three continued on their way, Taika turned and saw the alleyway.

There, a knife sat in the middle of the alleyway, glistening.

"Um…Drusus? Veles?" she whispered.

Drusus and Veles stopped walking upon realizing that Taika wasn't following them.

"What's wrong, Taika?" Veles asked, an eyebrow raised.

Taika pointed at the knife, and the two turned to see it.

Drusus ran forward, picking up the knife. He looked over it, recognizing it. "Keme's knife…" he muttered.

Veles and Taika ran towards him, looking at the knife as well.

When Veles looked forward, he saw a crystal ball sitting in front of them.

"Taika, Drusus...Look," Veles said, pointing at the ball.

Drusus followed the Red Mage's finger, and he walked forward to pick up the ball.

"A crystal ball?" he asked, looking over it.

"Rub it," Veles suggested.

Drusus nodded, and he rubbed the ball slowly.

When an image of a struggling Keme tied to a rock appeared in the crystal ball, Drusus' eyes widened. "KEME?!"

Veles and Taika ran to see what was going on, both of them gasping upon seeing Keme in his state.

That was when Bikke came into view. "Hello, my lovelies," he mocked. "I have your 'ittle thief friend."

Drusus said nothing, his other hand balled up into a fist as Bikke continued the message.

"If you want 'im back safe an' sound, come to the cave near Provoka. With the Crystals and lute! Or else I'll feed 'im to the sharks!"

Drusus gasped, realizing that it was a ransom.

The three heard Keme in the background. "DRUS! GUYS! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

"Shut up!" Bikke yelled, pointing his sword at the bound thief.

The image of Bikke and Keme disappeared from inside the crystal ball.

Drusus' face was red from anger, and he threw the crystal ball on the ground, where it shattered.

"DRUSUS!" Veles gasped, shocked upon seeing how upset Drusus was.

"That damn pirate's going to PAY!" Drusus shouted as he ran out of the alleyway.

"Drusus! WAIT!" Veles yelled as he and Taika followed after him.

* * *

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" Keme yelled as the pirate walked towards the tied up Thief. Before Keme knew it, Bikke tied a white cloth around the Thief's mouth, gagging him tightly. Keme growled through the gag, struggling against his bonds.

"Shut up," Bikke threatened. "'ust needed to make sure that you 'on't convince yer friends to not give up the Crystals and lute."

Keme's glare intensified, and he yelled out muffled profanities at the man.

Bikke smirked at how helpless Keme was. "Now…why don't we have some fun while we wait?" He placed his sword up to Keme's neck.

Keme's eyes widened, struggling against his bonds. Bikke slapped the Thief across the face.

"We 'ould do this the hard way if you like," he threatened in a low whisper, pushing the sword into Keme's neck.

Keme gulped down the lump in his throat, sweat beading on his skin.

Bikke chuckled. "Hehe, scared, aren't ye?" he mocked.

Keme glowered, knowing that this man could smell his fear. Worry filled his heart. What would Bikke do to the Thief once he got the Crystals and the lute?

Before he had time to ponder that thought, he heard footsteps.

Keme looked over Bikke's shoulder, his eyes widening upon seeing Drusus, Veles, and Taika behind Bikke.

"DRMMS!" Keme screamed.

Bikke turned to see the party, and he smirked. "'ere already, huh?"

Drusus held his Nunchaku up. "Let him go. We're here like you wanted."

Bikke laughed. "Then give me the Crystals and the lute," he demanded.

"DRMMS! NMM! DMMNT DMMN MMT!" Keme yelled through the gag, shaking his head violently in an attempt to convince Drusus and his friends not to give up the Crystals and lute.

It was too late, however. Drusus turned to face Veles and Taika, and the two Mages gave him their Crystals. Pulling out his own Crystal and the lute, he handed them over to Bikke.

Keme whimpered through the gag, looking down at the ground.

Bikke sneered, staring down at the Crystals and the lute that now laid in his hands.

"You got what you wanted," Drusus growled. "Now let Keme go."

Bikke looked up at Drusus, shaking his head. "No way."

Drusus stared at him in shock. "What?! You said you'll let him go!"

Bikke's sneer grew wider. "I lied."

Suddenly, Goblins jumped out of their hiding spots, surrounding the team.

Drusus gripped his Nunchaku, as Veles and Taika readied their weapons.

"Y'see, lovelies," Bikke mocked. "Not only do I want the Crystals and lute, but I want revenge."

Drusus growled, realizing that they had fallen into a trap that was cleverly disguised as a ransom demand.

The Goblins rushed forward to attack Taika first. Taika gasped, holding her staff up to protect herself when she heard a shout from Veles: "FIRE!"

Large embers burned one Goblin, and it fell to the ground.

Taika looked up to see Veles, a small smile forming on her face.

Drusus, with some swings of his Nunchaku, managed to kill most of the Goblins, but a few were still standing.

Taika cried out when one Goblin attempted to catch her off guard, but she swung her staff at its head, and it fell to the ground, dead.

Keme watched the whole thing as he screamed through the gag, feeling awful for letting this happen to his friends.

Once the Goblins were killed, Drusus turned to face Bikke, his jaw clenched. "Now. LET. HIM. GO. _NOW._ " Drusus growled.

Bikke held his sword up, ready to strike. "Not till you defeat me!"

Drusus rushed forward, striking the pirate in the chest with his Nunchaku. Bikke screamed, and he fell to the ground, holding his chest.

Before he had time to get up, Drusus struck him across the head, knocking him out.

"Veles, Taika, tie him up. I'll free Keme," Drusus commanded as he rushed forward to the tied and gagged Keme.

Keme felt tears threatening to fall as Drusus removed his gag. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he began to untie his legs.

Keme nodded. "I'm fine. He had no time to hurt me."

Drusus sighed in relief, glad that Keme wasn't harmed in any way. "Thank the Gods…when we found the crystal ball, I panicked," he said. Once the ropes around Keme's legs fell, he worked on the Thief's bound chest.

"Drus…" Keme muttered. "Why did you give up the Crystals and lute for me? Didn't you think what he could have done with them?"

Drusus nodded as he untied the ropes binding Keme's chest. He then went behind the rock and began to work on the ropes binding Keme's arms.

"I didn't care," Drusus spoke seriously. "I'll give up anything for you as long as you're safe. I'd even give up my life if it means that you're okay."

Once Drusus finally freed Keme from his bonds, he walked in front of Keme again.

To his surprise, Keme hugged him.

"Drus…" Keme whispered. "I…I never thought I was _that_ important to you."

Drusus smiled, hugging Keme back. "Of course you are."

Keme looked up at Drusus, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Drus…"

Once Veles and Taika bound Bikke, the party dragged him out of the cave and back to Provoka.

* * *

The guards took Bikke away, and the crowd cheered for the four heroes.

"You saved us again!" one woman cried.

"Thank you!" a man called.

Drusus smiled, waving slightly at the crowd. Veles and Keme were taking it all in, but Taika grew nervous. However, Veles was standing beside her, comforting her.

The woman who Keme met before smiled at the four. "I found weapons and food for you. They're all free. Take them all if you want!" she said cheerfully.

Drusus nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." With that, the party began to stock up.

Keme took the food and placed it in his bag, and he turned to see Drusus packing up the needed weapons.

"Hey Drus?" Keme called.

"Hm?" Drusus hummed as he turned to face his lover.

"Thank you…I'll never forget the time you saved me."

Drusus chuckled. "It's fine, Keme."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
